Nightstar
❝ I'm stronger now that I've forgotten him. ❞ — Nightrunner to XXX Nightrunner is a black tom cat with white on the extremities of his body. He has a robust build, is medium-sized, and has short, messy fur. He has bright orange-red eyes with a scar on the right side of his face going down his torso. Many would describe him as an enigmatic cat with an ominous and violent aura to him. He is currently a Senior Warrior in Thunderclan. Appearance Heritage: European Shorthair mix Description: Nightrunner has a robust, athletic build with short messy fur and bright orange-red eyes that some describe to have a "menacing" glare. He is tall compared to his other Thunderclan members due to his long, strong legs, he also has a broad chest. He has a long scar going across the right side of his face down to his torso, his right eye is also irritated and sometimes gets infected from the scar- he tends to claw at his scar when he anxious, causing it to open up and bleed. Palette: : = Base (#262626) : = Markings (#f5f5f5) : = Eyes (#ff2647- Iris) : : = Eyes (#ff633b- Sclera) : : = Inner Ears (#f5f5f5) : = Nose (#ff2647) : = Tongue (#ff2647) : = Pawpads (#f5f5f5) : = Scars (#7a1e1e- facial scar) : = Scars (#740303- irritated right eye) Voice: '''He has a modulated and deep voice (Example: Adam Driver), but can become stentorian when angered '''Scent: Oak tree, dried blood (from constantly picking at his scabs) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' x * '''+ Bold -''' Nightrunner isn't afraid to take risks and is a very courageous tom-cat. * '''± Blunt- 'Nightrunner isn't afraid to speak his mind to the point where it can become incredibly harsh and rude. He often gets in heated waters with his opinions. * '± Enigmatic -''' Nightrunner is a very reserved cat and is shrouded in mystery, not even his closest friends know about his true past. * '''− Cruel -''' Nightrunner often acts a little too harsh to others and is all around not the kindest cat in the forest. * '''− Hostile -''' Nightrunner isn't incredibly friendly to the majority of the cats he meets, he tends to act overly violent in some situations as well when other measures could be taken. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Become Deputy of Thunderclan **idk 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' Kithood "Why the hell do you care about where I was born? and what my kithood was like? What are you, some kinda creep?" 'Apprenticehood- Warriorhood' "Why do you want to know? Nosy-ass bugger, go pry at someone else. Damn." 'Senior Warriorhood' * Earns the rank in honor of his great fighting efforts during a drastic skirmish between Thunderclan and hostile rogues found on their territory. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Robinbelly/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁''' ::"I've talked to her once on patrol, she's pretty interesting. I'd like to get to know her more" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Has Excoriation- he often scratches at his facial scar until it bleeds. He normally does this when he is stressed or angered. He often eats the skin he picks off and despite feeling relieved after it- he is soon overcome by shame and guilt. *He *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' nightrunnerbymeta.png|By: Metauniverse nightrunnerr.png|By: TwentyTwoPilots Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ - Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Starsaurus Category:ThunderClan Category:Senior Warrior